Hydralisk
|airattack=10 |cooldown=15 |armor=0 |speed= |range=4 (5 upgraded) |sight=6 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The hydralisk is the zerg basic frontline creature, forming the backbone of their onslaughts with its resistant carapace and ranged spine attack. Overview ]] The hydralisk is a zerg evolution of the slothien. While slothiens were peaceful herbivores, the hydralisk is noted as being one of the most fierce and sadistic of the zerg strains.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. During the initial zerg invasion of the Koprulu Sector, hydralisks commonly reached 5.5 meters in length and could draw themselves up to over 2.4 meters in height.Back of the original StarCraft box, 1998. Since the Brood War hydralisks have evolved to be much larger.2008-10-11. Starcraft II: BlizzCon 08: Opening Cinematic Teaser (CAM). Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-10-11. Since hydralisks move relatively slowly over open terrain,Hydralisk. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2007-11-27 it is common for hydralisks to burrow and await their prey to enter killing range before attacking,Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. destroying their enemies in a deadly crossfire.StarCraft II-Hydralisk. Accessed on 2008-03-10 Despite their relatively sluggish nature, hydralisks can climb vertical surfacesHickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. and continued evolution of the strain through muscular augmentation has resulted in faster hydralisks. Attacks Hydralisks may attack directly with scythe-like arms or, more commonly, strike from a distance with volleys of armor-piercing spines.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Hundreds of spines are stored in the upper carapace plates and covered by flaps. The flaps fold back before the spines fireHydralisks fold back their top carapace flap to reveal those spines, it's an attack animation. When they are out of battle, they fold in again to hide them. What he said. Cavez, PsiWarp. 2009-02-05. Karune: screenshot question about hydras. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-05., a process which gives a few second warning to an impending volley. The hydralisk has 4,000 muscles, compared to a terran's 629, and a portion of these may be used to launch the spines with enough force to penetrate 2 cm. of neosteel. The spines were evolved from slothien's defensive urticating (stinging) hairs; they may be "grooved" for increased range and are slightly poisonous.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. History The hydralisk is descended from the slothien. They are sometimes colloquially called "hydras".Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The first recorded encounter between terrans and hydralisks was aboard a cargo vessel. The hydralisk was recorded by the derelict ship's security cameras. Current terran tactics for dealing with the creatures stress the need for siege tank support. Prior to the beginning of the Brood War, hydralisks gained the ability to mutate into lurkers.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Game Unit StarCraft ]] Hydralisks have a single ranged attack, unlike in the cinematics where they may melee attack. They are the only zerg ground unit able to hit air targets, making them one of the most important zerg units in the whole game. Hydralisk Dens are required to create them. Hydralisks are cheap enough to be mass produced in a short period of time. Although hydralisks can deal huge damage in large groups, there are numerous counters; terrans benefit from large numbers of s, and s paired with medics. Protoss can effectively counter mass hydralisks with, reavers with ground support and high templar using Psionic Storm. In competitive StarCraft, hydralisks are most often used against the protoss race (e.g. the 3 hatch hydra opening) because it is an effective counter to many protoss units despite the easy counters against them. This is especially true if the zerg player is skilled at micromanaging his hydralisks. Against terrans, hydralisks do not see much usage because professional players are too skilled with their marines, medics and siege tanks which are also natural counters to the hydralisk. In zerg vs zerg competitive play, hydralisks are virtually unseen as are most zerg units because the game is usually dominated by zerglings and mutalisks. Abilities Upgrades StarCraft: Ghost ]] Hydralisks are featured as a player unit in StarCraft: Ghost, in addition to acting as enemies. Hydralisks maintain their StarCraft abilities but also gain a powerful claw attack.Source: BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. Their poison quills attack interferes with terran vision.1up staff. 2005-10-28. StarCraft Ghost Previews from 1UP.com 1up.com Accessed 2008-11-09. They move more slowly than zerglings. In Invasion mode, transforming a zergling into a hydralisk costs one point.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. StarCraft II Hydralisks will be featured in StarCraft II. Their appearance have changed slightly in StarCraft II. The most notable difference is their scythes, which now boast more spikes than in StarCraft. Their face is also slightly different from what it was before. Hydralisks move quickly, have a longer firing range than before (there is no need to research a range upgrade) and can devastate enemy buildings in only a few volleys, but are fragile. Hydralisks have a melee attack as well, but it does the same damage as the ranged attack.Correct. It really is the melee attack animation. :) But the damage is the same with the range attack. Cydra. 2009-04-21. HYDRALISK HAS MELEE ATTACK!!! (seriously). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-21. Researched Abilities Upgrades Strategies Hydralisks counter mutalisks. A combination of roaches and hydralisks can defeat a combo of zerglings and mutalisks.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Development Hydralisks have constantly moved in tier from 1.5 to 2 and back over the development of StarCraft II. As of April 2009 the hydralisk has been moved back to tier 1.5, as part of an effort to prevent zerg vs zerg matches devolving into roach vs roach battles.Dustin Browder, Lipton, Karune. 2009-04-22. The Official STARFEEDER Starcraft 2 Q&A. Starfeeder. Accessed 2009-04-22. As of May 2009 they were moved back up to tier 2.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-05-30. StarCraft II Impressions Translations - May 21, 2009. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-30. As of June 2009 they were moved back to tier 1.5.Terran: Ghost's EMP + Stim Packed Marines + Medivacs would do very well. Zerg: Similar to the original StarCraft, Hydralisks (since they have been brought down to tier 1.5) counter Archons well and Zerglings can be brought in to clean up the rest of the Stalkers. Positioning would also be important as well - making sure the Zerglings flank and are able to hit the Stalkers without going through the Archon attack zone. Karune. How do you beat Stalker + Archon combo? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-15. Other Appearances s in Warcraft III]] :Main article: Hydralisk (Warcraft III) A hydralisk unit is available in the World Editor of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Special Hydralisk Strains and Characters *Frayne the Feral *Hunter Killer *Specimen 16G *Zergrinch Warg Images : See: the image gallery. File:Hydralisk SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Initial concept art File:Hydralisk SC1 Art1.jpg|StarCraft concept art File:Hydralisk SC-G Game2.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost game model File:Hydralisk SC2 Cncpt3.jpg|StarCraft II concept art File:Hydralisk_SC2_cinema.jpg|StarCraft II cinematic appearance File:Hydralisk SC2 DevRend1.jpg|StarCraft II development Videos TtO5WSoLD6M References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units Category: Featured Articles